


Stars

by chimmys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Trans Lance, anyway heres some trans boy angst with a happy ending, hunk is only mentioned but yeah, the klance is a little subtle btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimmys/pseuds/chimmys
Summary: He likes to think the stars are trans, too. They’re trans, and glowing bright, confident and happy. He wishes he could be like the stars. He tells himself he will be, one day.





	Stars

Space was garbage. Voltron was stupid. All of this, everything, it sucked.

 

Lance had been wearing his binder when Blue launched them right into the endless vortex of space. At first, that seemed great. He was so happy to have it with him— fuck, he still _is_ , obviously. It’s just, well, he’s always surrounded by other people, always out doing mission. He’s a busy guy with not much alone time.

 

That means he has his binder on most of the time. Sometimes for too long. Hunk always gets mad at him for keeping it on so long. He feels sorry for worrying his best friend so much, but he can’t bring himself to stop.

 

The thing is that, well, out of everyone living in the Castle of Lions, Hunk is the _only_ person who knows he’s trans.

 

He didn’t bring any other clothes with him, nothing baggier, nothing more comfortable. Nothing that could hide his chest enough without a binder. He couldn’t walk around in these clothes without one. Even if everyone was fine with it — well, he knows they’d be fine with it, they were all the absolute best when Pidge came out as trans — it would haunt his thoughts too much. He’d walk down the halls with plaguing thoughts of ‘i don’t look enough like a boy’ and ‘they won’t take me seriously like this’ and even if it’s not true, he couldn’t do that to himself. It would drive him insane.

 

So he compromises, and it fucking sucks.

 

He binds whenever he knows he’ll be seen by anyone but Hunk, and whenever they leave the castleship. He takes his binder off only in the confines of his own room. Or Hunk’s. (He sleeps in Hunk’s room sometimes.) (Maybe a lot of times.)

 

Sometimes he sneaks around late at night in his pajamas with no binder, watches the stars and passes out there. Sometimes he spends time with Red. He sometimes just disappears for hours on end, away from the rest of the group. He thinks Hunk usually covers for it.

 

He was doing that now, actually. He snuck out of his room once he figured everyone would be asleep and ran with a blanket to the observation deck. He’d wrapped himself up as best as he could and was just counting stars.

 

That probably sounds boring, yeah, but he thinks it’s nice. It calms his brain. Helps him stop wallowing in dysphoria.

 

He likes to think the stars are trans, too. They’re trans, and glowing bright, confident and happy. He wishes he could be like the stars. He tells himself he will be, one day.

 

Suddenly, a light knocking sound interrupts his thoughts. Dread runs through his veins, replacing his blood and swallowing him up.

 

Slowly, he turns around and sees Keith, leaning up against the entrance, arms crossed and eyebrows raised in question.

 

Fucking _fantastic_.

 

“You’re supposed to be asleep,” Lance grumbles, shooting him a glare and pulling the blankets in on himself more.

 

“I’m not even going to try and guess what that was supposed to mean, but I guess, uh, you’re supposed to be asleep, too?”

 

“You’re not my mom, there’s no bed time in space.”

 

“Right.” He can’t tell if Keith sounds amused or exhausted. “So... you– what are– why are you here and not, uh, anywhere else?”

 

Lance shoots him another glare. “Are you saying I shouldn’t be here, mullet?”

 

“No– what? That’s not– I’m just wondering what’s up. Jesus fucking Christ, Lance.”

 

“I’m... I’m just looking at the stars. They’re comforting, I guess.”

 

Keith began walking toward him at that. Instinctively he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, like it would make a difference. When Keith sat next to him, he decided he wanted to disappear forever. That sounded really fucking superb right about now.

 

“Yeah,” Keith whispered, looking out at the stars, “they are.”

 

He was so quiet Lance wouldn’t have heard if they weren’t right next to each other.

 

He wasn’t happy about being out here with Keith, while his binder was sitting back in his room. It felt uncomfortable, and yet he couldn’t help smiling a bit.

 

He thought about Keith. He thought about the fact Keith’s life has been admittedly shitty as well, how he had to go through so much all alone and now they were both out here in space trying to go from teenage dorks to universal heroes. He thought it was nice they had the stars in common, and he thought maybe they had more in common than he ever really realized.

 

For a while it felt impossible to him, that they could have similarities. He hated Keith, really, because he was so good at everything, so easily accepted as good enough, so cis. He didn’t have to spend every waking moment proving himself like Lance did. He was so.. so everything Lance wanted to be. But maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t so black and white after all. Maybe Keith was grey, and maybe he was grey too.

 

And it was that thought that made his discomfort a little more bearable. It was that thought that made him impulsively blurt, “I’m trans.”

 

He has no idea why he said that. A new wave of dread and fear spread over him and he froze, all his muscles tensed up. He kept his gaze trained on the stars. He didn’t want to see what Keith’s face might look like right now. He didn’t want to know if he was disgusted, if he was giving him some weird pity look, if he was looking him up and down and trying to spot the femininity in him (a lot of people did that.)

 

Keith wasn’t even the first person on the team he wanted to tell. He was definitely not ready for whatever bad reaction Keith could possibly had, and suddenly that discomfort was becoming overbearing.

 

Then, Keith’s voice came out low and smooth and all he said was, “okay.” He reached out and pat Lance on the back lightly too, but it was really awkward so he chose to ignore that bit for Keith’s benefit.

 

He paused for a long moment. He mulled over the word a few times, over the casual and simple way Keith had said it. The simple, open acceptance.

 

“Okay,” he said finally, a smile tugging on his lips.

 

It was insane, he thought, how Keith could relieve all his tension and stress and discomfort with one short word. He didn’t understand the feeling that came with it, like getting a warm hug on a cold day, but he thought it would just confuse him if he dwelled on it now. So he didn’t.

 

He just sat with Keith in silence and it was nice.

 

“Lance?”

 

Well, so much for silence.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you, uh, do you want a hug or something? Is that what people do in these situations.”

 

“I don’t know, maybe they do. You smell sweaty and shit, though, so keep your hugs to yourself.”

 

More silence.

 

“Thanks, by the way.”

 

Keith just hummed in reply, and gave Lance another pat on the back. It was still awkward.

 

“Dude, why do you keep doing that?”

 

“It’s– Fuck off, I’m being supportive. I’m bad at this shit.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Emo and brooding as always,” Lance laughed, wiggling an arm out of his blanket cocoon. “You can just hold my hand, man.”

 

He felt Keith’s fingers lace with his.

 

“Like this?”

 

“Yeah. Feeling that ultimate support now, mullet.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Lance laughed again, louder this time, more comfortable. There he was, in front of one of his teammates, no binder, and he felt really fucking great.

 

Maybe space wasn’t so garbage.

 

Maybe he wouldn’t have to compromise so much anymore.

 

Maybe he was okay with this after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> what up i decided there just wasnt enough trans lance out there so i made some myself.
> 
> this was loosely based on smth i saw tht said lance wld only have a binder in space and i kinda went from there and put my own spin on it i guess.
> 
> anyway i hope u liked this i wrote it at 2am so its not perfect but here it is


End file.
